1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video recorder having an electronically tunable tuner which can, be tuned to each time one station of a plurality of stations and, after it has been tuned to a station, supplies a received picture signal and a received sound signal, and having a connector to which a cabling can be connected, which cabling can also be connected to a connector of a television receiver which also has a tuner which can be tuned to each time one station of a plurality of stations and, after it has been tuned to a station, supplies a received picture signal and a received sound signal, which received signals can both be applied to the video recorder via the cabling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a video recorder is generally known in a multitude of versions. For example, such a video recorder manufactured by the Applicant has been marketed under the type number VR 6760. Such a video recorder can form a video system comprising a television receiver and this video recorder, which television receiver and video recorder may be constructed as separate units or may be combined to form a single unit. In such a video system, the tuner of the television receiver and the tuner of the video recorder are frequently tuned to different stations transmitting different programs, i.e. different program signals. However, the user of the video system often wishes to have the possibility of properly and rapidly receiving the same program signal by means of the tuner of the video recorder as by means of the tuner of the television receiver, for example, in order to apply a program signal corresponding to the television program being watched on the television receiver by the user to the recording electronics of the video recorder via the tuner of the video recorder, to record this very program signal by means of the video recorder, regardless of whether during such a recording the television receiver is set to another television program or is even turned off. For this purpose, the tuner of the video recorder should be tuned accurately and as rapidly as possible to a station broadcasting the same program signal as that transmitted by the station to which the tuner of the television receiver has been tuned. Until now, in order to obtain such a tuning of the tuner of the video recorder, the user should several times start, for example, a search tuning mode of the tuner of the video recorder until the tuner of the video recorder is tuned to a station broadcasting the same program signal as that transmitted by the station to which the tuner of the television receiver has been tuned. Such a tuning operation, which should be effected as rapidly and accurately as possible, demands a comparatively high concentration from the user in order to avoid errors, and has the disadvantage that most users consider it to be intricate and not very convenient. In addition, it is to be noted that a program signal consists of a picture signal and a sound signal and, optionally, additional signals such a teletext signal, a video programming system (VPS) signal, a stereo pilot signal, or a bilingual pilot signal.